


Stubborn Like A Belmont

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Ask.fm Requests | The Daily Request Collection [33]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Castlevania (TV), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Bonds, Gen, Solo Tour, Spoiler Potential, Stubborness, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: Trevor once more exemplifies on what the Belmont Clan seems to solely survive.(Ask.FM request. Due to not being able to post yesterday, a second request will be posted today.)Got a fanfic idea for me?My deviantART - full of original fiction.Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.





	Stubborn Like A Belmont

Maybe he shouldn’t have wasted so much time with a single warg, but when Trevor finally was ready to head on, Sypha and Alucard had caught up with him. Sypha was already belligerent, but Alucard was still somewhat calm and held her back from giving the Belmont an earful, and then something. There was an awkward silence, then Sypha came up to Trevor and gave him a slap across the face.

“Don’t you ever wander off like that again.” She was panting, and definitely didn’t look happy at all with his decision to just silently wander off. “If this is about some moronic idea of redemption, or some misguided worries about us, then I’ll be incredibly disappointed. You don’t have to protect us, Trevor Belmont. But we apparently have to protect you, since you think going off alone is a smart idea!”

Trevor was quite mortified by her direct way, and Alucard didn’t make it any better, as he began a long-winded lecture on how he didn’t understand why the last of the Belmonts had to behave in such a stupidly risky manner, and most of all, why he thought that it would be easier to wander off alone and face down an ancient force that had single-handedly brought fear and death over all of Wallachia.

“I get it, I get it!” Trevor sighed quietly and allowed Sypha to embrace him. She was upset, he could tell that, and she wouldn’t calm down in quite a while. “I had you two worried, and I won’t do it again. Are you happy now?”

“Not entirely.” Alucard looked rather miffed about something. “You made us miss out on vital experience in fighting. It’s not much measured by what we still have to face down, but it still is enough to make me angry about it.”

Trevor groaned, but couldn’t fight off a small smile. As if Alucard, of all people, needed more experience. Sypha had calmed down by now, but she still didn’t let go of him quite yet. Trevor didn’t mind that much, but he would mind in a while, because he would rather head on and not stay here.

“So, are you going to treat Trevor like a stuffed toy for a while longer, or are we good to go?” Alucard’s snarky remark made Sypha blush, but she peeled herself away from Trevor, while muttering an excuse under her breath. “Good. Then we are able to head out again. And, Trevor? Another solo tour, and there will be harsher consequences than just lectures.”


End file.
